1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool cassette for insertion in a carrier tool of a machine tool. Such tool cassettes serve for the application of various exchangeable tools in machine tools. The tool cassette has a receiver for an exchangeable cutting insert. This cutting insert can be configured, for example, as a cutting plate or reversible cutting plate. Together with the cassette, the cutting insert, in turn, is fixed in a cassette seat of a carrier tool. The carrier tool, in turn, is constrained in a machine tool. The tool cassette therefore serves as an indirect receiver for the cutting insert in the carrier tool of the machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of this indirect arrangement of the cutting insert in the carrier tool, the possibility of fine adjustment of the cassette in relation to the cassette seat is required. According to the prior art, this settability in the cassette seat is effected by means of clamping elements or intermediate pieces or setting elements fixed to the cassette seat.
Proceeding from the prior art, the invention is based on the object of simplifying a tool cassette in respect of its settability in relation to the cassette seat.